


Hey Wolf Moon, come cast your spell on me

by LewdCookies



Series: Knotty Game Tales [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Endowed Monster, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Furry, Gonzo - Freeform, Gonzo smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hardcore, Internal cumsho, Knotting, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Smut, Submission, Throat Fucking, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Werewolf Link, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), true form Midna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Midna tries to undo the wolf curse on Link, the results are not what she had expected.
Relationships: Link & Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Knotty Game Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623499
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Hey Wolf Moon, come cast your spell on me

All she had meant to do was to lift the wolf curse from Link. But in the process something had gone wrong and instead the spell had managed to transform the hero into some sort of half-hylian, half-wolf creature instead. 

His new body was packed with muscles and was standing upon a pair of digitigrade legs that ended with a pair of clawed feet. Broad shoulders moved up and down with each breath he took. He was covered in dense black fur barring the abdomen and head where it instead was a pure white. White tribal markings criss-crossing his arms and sides. A mane of green fur covered the back of his head and his neck. A pair of wolf ears stuck out on either side of his head. His muscular furred arms ending with a pair of large clawed hands that could’ve easily shredded plate armor.

The misfiring spell had managed to create the perfect unison of both Hylian and Sacred beast. The wolfman towering over her, even in her true form, and oozed barely restrained savagery and power. The only signs of the Hylian hero himself were his bright blue eyes that still carried a measure of softness to them, despite the predatory look in them. The gaze made her tremble, but not from fear but lust. Maybe it was the spell affecting her as well, maybe it was the potent aura of savage nobility that he exuded, but she desired him. She wanted to do nothing but to worship him like the king of the wilds that he was. Her heart was pounding her ears as she sank down onto her knees in front of him. Her body trembling with desire for the hylian in his new wolfman form. Nipples standing out almost painfully erect underneath her robe, a pair of noticeable bumps protruding from the thin dark cloth covering her modest chest. Her whole body felt as if it was on fire, and she rubbed her thighs together in a desperate attempt to ease the pressure. Fingers straying towards her crotch to touch herself. But she stopped herself short, the urge to save herself for him far greater. Her folds were dripping wet and the way his nose twitched he must’ve undoubtedly picked up on the scent of her arousal. Something seemed to stir behind those eyes as instincts seemed to kick in. As did other parts of his body in turn.

Midna stared wide eyed as his member rose to attention, the twili feeling herself becoming even more aroused at the sight of it. The shaft was coloured a deep, angry red. The head is a darker shade of crimson in comparison. It was sizable, bigger than her wrist and almost as long as her forearm. A bulging cumvein ran up the length of the underside up to the head that was shaped like a bulbous mushroom, the head slightly pointed. A spiderweb of dark veins ran underneath the skin along its entire length, giving it the appearance of being made out of red marble. Just above the base there was a fist sized knot and underneath hung a pair of testicles that to her seemed brimming semen. Much like its owner the shaft seemed to dominate her field of vision. The twili staring enraptured as it throbbed before her eyes. Realizing the member was possibly the most mouth-watering thing she had laid her eyes on for a very long time. At the same time she didn’t know if this was the spell or simply repressed lusts bubbling to the surface. Or if it was fueled by her need to please the beast before her.

She wrapped her slender fingers around his prodigious member. The pleasant rumble emanating from his chest made her shudder. A clear drop of precome seeped out from the slit at the top and she almost instantly licked it up with her tongue. Moaning faintly as she felt is salty flavour on her taste buds. The strong, almost bestial taste sent a ripple of desire through as it slid down her throat. His shaft felt warm in her hand and throbbed aggressively as her fingers slid up and down its impressive length. A dollop of saliva landed on the head, the member twitching and she could hear him growl in response. Her hand slid up and down the shaft, fingers barely making contact with each other due to its girth. She wondered briefly if this was the spells doing or if Link had always been this well equipped between his legs. A slightly bitter twang going through her at the thought of Zelda hiding his member from her. Jokes on her the thought smugly, this one was all hers.

She leaned in closer towards it, letting her wet tongue slide up and down the length of it. The tip swirling around the head for a moment before she took it into her mouth. Pushing herself down on the shaft somewhat before pulling back. Stroking it with both hands as her head began to move, already setting up a fast and hungry pace. The twili eagerly wanting to make the most of the lurid opportunity given to her. Her motions fueled by suppressed lusts and urges. Sparing no time she pushes herself down on the hard, taking almost half the thing into her mouth before the tip pokes against the back of her throat. Caught unprepared she pulls away with a splutter, the saliva already beginning to glisten slightly. She wants to go all in but its prodigious size prevents her. With one hand jerking the shaft, she moves again, hand smearing out saliva flowing from her mouth. She can feel the swells of pleasure building within her and slowly she forces herself down onto the hefty shaft. Beginning to choke on it without a care and beginning to embrace the opportunity to lose herself. The wolven member throbbing in her mouth, the taste of the salty precome flooding her mouth as it drops from the tip and onto her tongue. Her hand works on stroking him, whilst the other one cups and fondles his ball sack.

Pretty quickly she sets up a fast packe, orange hair whipping back and forth as her head bobs on his member. Now more prepared for it she takes the shaft deeper and deeper, only slight noises of protest coming from her as it slips down her throat. At one point she places a hand around her own throat, shuddering as she feels it bulge from the thick meat filling it up. The knot comes closer and closer with each forward thrust. The twili had now thrown herself into the deep end of her lusts and desire, outright worshipping the lycan member with her mouth and hands. Her eyes gazing lustfully at Link, who simply growls and grunts in reaction. Despite her carnal hunger she still takes her time to play with the shaft. Letting the tip of her tongue flick against the head in rapid succession. As a sign of her descent into carnality there is an uncharacteristic lewd smile on her on her lips. 

Wrapping her lips around the head, she pushes down on it. Going further and further and in almost single motion she has managed to take the whole member into her mouth and down her throat. Her lips stretched around the thick knot, the only thing stopping her from burying her nose in his groin. She makes an attempt but with her jaw stretched to its limit around the knot she stops herself. Midna swallows in rapid succession, feeling her throat muscles contract around the thick shaft. She feels it pulse between her lips and lets out a muffled moan as she feels a dollop of thick precome slide down her throat as a reward. Her head begins moving in short jerky motions, lips sliding off the knot before she pushes back up against it. Her tongue wiggles on the underside, stroking the cum vein as if wanting to goad him to give her even more of his thick cream. She whimpered as she felt him push his hips against her, as if wanting to push the last centimeters of thick wolven meat into her mouth. If it weren’t for the knot, he would’ve been able. But then again she thought, that thing would give her endless pleasure before long. Drool seeped from the corners of her mouth as the shaft ravaged her throat. She practically tore her robe off her, exposing her heavy and ample breasts to him. The sudden reveal makes his member throb and rewards her with another creamy treat. 

Midna pulled away with a loud gasp, panting for mouthfuls of air to clear her head. She swallowed, tasting both her saliva and his precome in the process. All the while her hand went up and down the glistening wet shaft. The thing now looks like a polished marble pillar. She dove right at it again, lips wrapping around the head and tongue lathering it with a liberal coating of saliva. The tip poking and prodding at his slit and the twili moaning as lapped up more dollops of pre. Her head moved with purpose back and forth, taking as much of the shaft as possible with each forward motion. Her jaw ached by this point and her throat felt sore, but those feelings were inconsequential to the raging torrents of lust she was feeling. The twili fully submitting herself to orally pleasing the Link as much as possible. Her slit burned with desire but with both her hands occupied there was nothing she could do. Nor did she want to relieve her tension, knowing what was to come later. The mere thought of it made her shudder in pleasure.

She pushed herself down hard again, taking his entire shaft down her throat with a pleasant moan. Then her heart skipped a beat when she felt one of his hands on the back of her head, knocking the barrette on her head askew. The firm grip pushing her against him and her jaw feeling like it might dislocate trying to fit around the bulging knot. His hips began to push against her, as if the randy wolfman was trying to force feed her the last of his shaft. But to no real avail as the knot was simply too big to accomplish that. With what almost sounded like a growl of disappointment, he let go and she pulled back, coughing and sputtering as she gasped for air. Midna’s body buzzed from the experience and her head was fuzzy. The feeling only left her wanting more and she went on the offensive once more, eagerly sucking and slurping at the shaft with her mouth. Or stroking it with both her hands. She spat and slobbered over it, covering the red flesh with a multitude of black lipstick marks. They were almost immediately washed away by the thick coating of saliva that she applied to it in the process. The spit making it glisten wetly and matting the fur around his groin. She left no part untouched, her tongue worshipping every square centimeter of the pulsing shaft. Moaning wantonly whenever she was rewarded with a thick dollop of cream onto her tongue. 

With a hand steadily jerking the slick shaft, she moved closer, keen on showing her appreciation to his testes as well. Taking one of the hairless orbs into her hot mouth, she imagined feeling his thick load swirling inside of it. A part of her wanted to go and apply a fresh coat of green lipstick so that her marks of appreciating would be clearly visible. But she didn’t think he would’ve liked if she stopped. She repeats the process on the other one as well. Leaving both testes dripping with spit and barely visible lipstick marks on the leather skin before resuming her worship of the turgid shaft. The air is filled with wet sticky noises as her hands move up and down its length. Both of them are sticky with saliva and leaking precome. But before long she can’t resist the urge and wraps her lips around the head and engulfs the entire length like a ravenous beast. With her lips pressing up against the knot, she begins bobbing back and forth in short motions, rapidly swallowing in the process. The wolfman growls deeply. Link clearly appreciates her efforts, and she gets goosebumps as a clawed hand caresses her back. With another loud gasp for air, she pulls back, one of her hands immediately beginning to frantically stroke it. 

She doesn’t offer any resistance when one hand grabs her by her orange hair and she simply opens her mouth. Her throat makes strained choking noises as he forcefully pushes her down onto the shaft and begins to vigorously facefuck her. She moans deeply as he abuses her throat, fleshy slapping noises filling the air. The sheer depravity made her almost climax. At this moment the twili doesn’t care right now if anyone else had stepped into the chamber, in fact she almost wanted it. She wanted to see the shocked look in Zelda’s face when wolfman Link uses her like a toy. And then he would claim the princess as well. The depraved scenario sends a rush of excitement through her. Maybe later she thinks, followed by another lusty thrill. Her fingers strayed near her slit and she found it dripping with need. A shudder ran through her as she briefly caressed it. His pelvis hammered against her face, and she was loving every second of it. The twili lost in a haze of indulgence and lust as her fingers played with her sex. A string of sloppy noises coming from her throat as it was used like a fleshy sheathe for his red master sword. Midna can hear him growl and grunt, the throbbing of his shaft telling her he wasn’t going to last much longer.

It started as a low, rumbling growl from the base of his throat but kept building in intensity. He pushed her down tight against his crotch, growling and panting as he climaxed. Midna could feel his member throb, with her tongue pushed up against the underside she could feel the load rush up the cumvein before erupting down her throat. But even then the sheer intensity of it caught her unprepared as her throat was suddenly flooded with his thick, creamy seed that oozed its way downwards. It felt as if a cork had been unplugged as he continued dumping more and more semen down her throat. The twili’s head begins to swim from the lack of oxygen. Tears ran from the sides of her eyes from the strain. With every spurt that guzzled down into her stomach she felt an intense pulse of heat that started from her core and spread throughout her body. He was still cumming as he let go of her, her mouth almost instantly flooding with another heavy load as she pulled back. The strong, almost bestial, taste making her head spin and her loins alight with desire. She swallowed the sticky fluid at first resisting her efforts before sliding down and allowing her to breathe again. Midna felt almost delirious, she panted heavily and her body was practically buzzing. Her mouth tasted of his loads still, and she relished in letting her tongue roam inside of her mouth and lapping up any errant drops. She wanted more and her mouth latched onto the shaft, humming with wanton delight as she began to clean it vigorously. More moans and whimpers coming from her as she lapped up errant drops of his seed. Her dutiful worship left the member wet and glistening, like a totem made ready for worship. To her amazement it showed no signs of going soft. 

She sat down, the cold stone floor coming into contact with her flushed skin made her gasp briefly. But it was a soothing feeling all the while and it gave a reprieve to her knees. She spread her long slender legs wide to the side, displaying her panty clad crotch to him. The insides of her thighs glistened with her juices and the garment was soaked completely. His nose twitched slightly as he inevitably felt the strong scent of her desire coming off her. There was a smug, if not coy, look on her face. Although that image was comprehensively ruined by the fact, her long orange hair was now a dishevelled mess, and there was a look of utter desire in her eyes as she gazed at him. Her hands travelled down her body, kneading and caressing her breasts for a moment before they reached her soaked crotch. She moaned as she dragged a finger over the damp garment.  
“Come,” she said with a naughty purr, “Take me my wolf.”

Her breath caught in her throat as he sprung upon her in the blink of an eye. His canine muzzle filled her view and she could feel his warm breath against her skin. Her underwear was torn off her within moments, exposing her sex to him. Her lower lips were engorged with blood and dripping with arousal. It’s fleshy pinkness standing in stark contrast to her pale skin. There was an almost appreciative growl coming from him and it almost looked as if he was grinning at the sight but she felt like she was imagining things. In his strong grip her lower body was effortlessly lifted up from the floor and for a moment she was confused at what he was planning to do. Then she mewled as she felt his broad canine tongue drag itself over her slit. She has misjudged him, there wasn’t just a mindless beast within his new body. There was the Hylian hero as well, who now sought to repay the favour. 

Midna tossed and turned on the floor as the Hylian wolfman ate her out, his tongue over her sensitive slit sending waves of pleasure through her. An endless string of moans and gasps coming from her as he ate her out with a vigour she had never encountered before. But he did it with a surprising gentle touch that seemed unfitting to his new form. She couldn’t help but imagine him as a truly noble king of the wilderness once again. He could be fierce and savage but not without a gentle side to him as well. Midna's thoughts were thrown astray and she moaned loudly as his tongue brushed against her clit. She pressed her crotch against his muzzle, encouraging him to go deeper and harder. Her own climax lingered just off in the distance. As much as she would’ve wanted it to be from him claiming her with his master sword, the amount of pleasure he gave her this way was intoxicating. 

She whimpered softly as the climax suddenly came rolling in like a storm, causing her whole body to tense up. The twili’s eyes clamped shut as her mouth formed into a silent O. Any noise coming from her ceasing as her breath got cut short. Then all that was let out as a long string of noises began flowing from her mouth. A chorus of moans, gasps and shrieks. Her hands balled into tight fists as her toes curled inwards, her legs began to furiously twitch. She could feel her kegel muscles rapidly contracting as her pelvis bucked against him, the wolfman diligently holding onto her as she rode out the massive climax. If she had been more cogniscient she would’ve noticed a slightly amused look in his blue eyes.

Midna’s body went limp as the climax finally disappeared, the twili panting hard as she stared up at the ceiling. It had been far too long since she had felt anything like it and now her body tingled pleasantly. She found Link looking down at her, his head cocked sideways in concern.  
“I’m fine,” she replied to his worldless question between gasps of air.  
Her eyes were invariably drawn towards his crotch where his member still jutted out as hard as ever. The sudden reminder of what was soon to come made her shudder with both anticipation and delight. 

Having regained control of her body once again she got up on her hands and knees, facing away from him. She threw a dusky look over her shoulder and seductively swayed her hips from side to side.   
“What are you waiting for, wolf?” she said with another low purr.  
She needed not to wait for long before he springs into action, Midna moans as she feels him hover just above her. His imposing physical presence sent a shiver of delight through her body. His hands planted on either side of her, muscular arms carrying his weight without issue. She couldn’t help but to mewl as she felt his member rub the cleft of her rear briefly. Its close proximity letting her feel the intense heat that emanated from it. The tip leaking precome that dripped down on the cleft of her back. Midna could feel it slide backwards at what seemed like an agonizingly slow speed, a weak whimper coming from her as she briefly felt the head tease her opening. Link seemed to hesitate for a moment, the twili craning her neck to look up at him.  
“Please,” she moaned, a needy undercurrent to her voice.

Midna howled shrilly as the wolfman’s girthy member pushed inside of her. The blunt head effortlessly splitting her aroused lips apart to plunge inside of her velvet passage. A wave of lust washed over her and she nearly collapsed forwards as her arms threatened to give out. Never had she felt so full before. And the fact that he hadn’t even pushed his entire length inside of her made her whimper. Link didn’t move for a moment, letting the twili get accustomed to his size. The Hylian was so considerate she couldn’t help but think with amusement. She moans softly as he begins to move his hips back and forth, slowly at first. But each thrust pushed his member deeper inside of her gripping passage. But they carried enough power to them that they sent her body rocking. She moaned softly whenever he thrust deep into her, the girthy member seemingly managing to strike all the right spots at the same time. A loud gasp when she can feel the knot push against her opening. She nibbles her lower lip at the thought of feeling that thing push inside of her, solidifying the wolfman’s claim on her.   
“Faster,” she gasped encouragingly to him.  
One of his large hands grabbed her by the midriff, claws gently pricking at her skin. The large hand almost managed to engulf her whole midriff. His head comes right next to her and she reaches out to stroke it affectionately with a hand. She moans encouragement to him as he begins moving with a firmer pace. Midna’s breasts swaying back and forth underneath her as he moves with a purpose. Her moans rise in volume whenever she feels the knot push against her briefly before it is pulled away. 

Even with a window the air in the chamber is warm and smells heavily of sex. Midna’s moans echoed between the stone walls and the twili doesn’t care the slightest if someone outside could hear her. Let them she thought, her mind drunk with lust. Let them hear her rut like a lowly peasant with the Hylian Hero. Once again she wished Zelda was there to see her being fucked into a quivering mess by Link. She wanted more, she carved more.   
“More,” she moaned, “Give me more.”  
Link wordlessly obliged and she was suddenly pushed against the floor. The twili gasping as her erect nipples came into contact with the cold stone. One of his hands resting on her shoulder blades, preventing her from moving. And if she did she felt the sharp claws prick at her skin. The sudden possessiveness made her head spin with desire. His thrusts changed, gone were the careful motions and instead there was an intense hunger to it. Links hips slammed forward, burying as much of his member inside of her as possible with each thrust. Pounding her sex with a hungry vigor that she had never seen in him before. The sensations were almost too much as she mewled and whimpered, feeling her velvet passage being abused by the wolven shaft. She could feel his testicles slap against her whenever he thrust forward, the extra stimulation making spiral further into ecstasy. Even then she wanted more, she wanted him to ravage her. To dominate her utterly with his savage ferocity and the only thing she would be able to do was to soak it all in. Her very core hungered for it and she knew her body would take it as well. The burning pleasure inside of her was slowly building itself up to another fever pitch, another monster of a climax lurking at the edge of consciousness. All she wanted right now was to be fucked, and she let her surroundings know it through a veritable chorus of moans and encouragements. Fully basking in her lusts and indulgences and soaking in the raw pleasure as Link relentlessly pounded her sex from behind. All the while she could feel the grand prize lingering on and off in the distance. Its presence was known to her for a split second as it pushed against her opening before it disappeared. She didn’t care if she would be considered the most shameless harlot of all Hyrule, she wanted to feel that knot inside of her. And there was nothing that was going to stop her. 

Link’s pounding was relentless, the hylian wolfman seemingly tapping into an endless resource of energy to give her everything she wanted. Juices flowed from her slit, a white froth covering the shaft from the friction of the motions. She gasped and moaned endlessly, the sensation of the rough stone floor against her sensitive nipples sent electric sparks through her body. The claws poking into her back added further sensations. The sharp pricks a constant notification at who was in control here, at least for the moment. Midna felt close to another massive climax. Her body felt like it was on fire, a pressure building within her like a volcano waiting to erupt. She wondered how close he was to his limit, based on his heavy breathing he must’ve been close. The urgency of his motions betrayed him, they were getting more frantic and faster. Her body was rocking back and forth on the floor, each impact sending ripples rolling up her body. They were both lingering on the precipice of a climax. The twili knowing exactly what she needed to bring her over the edge and take him with her too.

But as if sensing her intentions he stopped suddenly and she could feel him draw his hips back. A gasp slipped past her lips as she felt the retreating member rub against her inner walls until the tip of it lingered just at the opening. She was going to give him a questioning look when he thrust forwards, burying his whole length inside of it in one heavy stroke. Midna screamed with pleasure at the sensation, seeing stars exploding behind her eyes as her whole body was flooded with pleasure. But the motion didn’t stop there and her screams increased in volume as she felt the knot push inside of her. The burst of pleasure was too much for her and she fell off the metaphysical cliff and climaxed violently. Her body tensed up as juices gushed from her slit. Her screams of pleasure were drowned out by a loud howl as Link climaxed as well. Midna feels his member throb before the first load was dumped inside of her passage, filling her with a warm soothing feeling. 

She collapsed onto the floor. Eyes staring blankly upwards as she attempts to gather her wits after her second massive orgasm of the night. The large furred form of the Hylian wolfman lays above her, almost protective of her. His heavy breathing like a pair of smiths bellows in her ears. Midna could still feel the shaft inside of her, the knot preventing them from separating. Not that she minded, all she wanted to do now was to bask in his presence. The twili doing her best to nuzzle up close to Link. He gave her a lick on her cheek, the gesture obviously affectionate. She repaid the favour by giving him a tired scratch behind the ear.  
“Well done my dear wolf,” she said wearily but pleased.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the chamber door.  
“Midna? Link? Are you in there?” Zelda asked, the tone of her voice revealing her concern.  
“Servants reported hearing strange noises coming from the chamber. Are you two okay? Has the curse been lifted?”  
A lurid smile crept on Midna’s lips as the princess continued knocking on the door. She glanced up at Link.  
“What do you say we include the princess in our little fun?”  
The way his shaft twitched inside of her told her everything she needed to know.


End file.
